The Wraith of Ice
KiraDood5, is a 16 year old kid from Minnesota who recently started making countdowns by the request of his best friend The Black Rose. He usually speaks in a rather cold and monotone voice when he's not recording lines or playing video games. According to The Family, he is the best member (Tied with Cammy). History Kira began his internet conquest at 8 years old, when he created his (now deleted) first YouTube account, spiderthevideogame26 where he made horrible Spongebob dubs and unfunny let's plays recorded with his mom's camera. 2 years later, his mom found out about this and deleted the account shortly after. When he turned 11, he made his current channel, TheKiraDood5, where he originally uploaded AMVs set to Linkin Park and Papa Roach music. A year later, he found the commentary community and made some (albiet horrible) videos including a Clock Tower Let's Play that he now regrets. Over time and a bunch of Skype contacts later, he matured slowly thanks to his best friends showing him many horrible things such as Boku no Pico and AMV Hell Divided by Zero. In late 2012, Kira pretty much became a desensitized person, and barely finds anything (fictional) disturbing in any sense. At January 6, 2013, Kira made his first countdown which he despises to this day under his countdown alias, "The Wraith of Ice". He made it with Camtasia Studio (his arch-enemy) in 4 days, one of them spent breaking a toy lightsaber in anger from multiple rendering errors. 3 days later, Kira bought (pirated) CyberLink PowerDirector from his Master The Black Rose's request. On that same day, he deleted Camtasia Studio from his computer, much to the dismay of his friend Mister "bman400" Man. Currently, Kira had dropped the 'Wraith of Ice' moniker, and is planning future countdowns to this day. Personality Kira is an okay guy who can be rather distant at times. He's a bit sheepish and flat, but he has good intentions, and is mostly friendly. Not much else to say, really. He's just a person. Video Games Obviously, Kira enjoys video games, in fact, he's one of the two people in his family who actually enjoys video games (the other being his uncle) and plays them regularly. His favorite genre is a tie between hack and slash games and survival horror. He grew up playing Sony consoles, the first game he ever played being Tenchu: Stealth Assassins at the age of 4 because his parents didn't care about him playing M-rated games at his age. Most of the games he owns are for the PS2, mostly due to how cheap they are, and how nostalgic the system is to him. In second place is the PC, and then it's the PS1. Kira's favorite game series are Tenchu, Devil May Cry, Metal Gear, Silent Hill, Klonoa, Zone of the Enders, Ratchet and Clank, the "Namco X Capcom" series, Dangan Ronpa, Twisted Metal and a lot more. Kira is also a collector of imported games, mostly from Japan, and has bypassed the region lock on his PS2, Dreamcast, and PS1 through extensive and frustrating weeks of work and modding. Kira has a supreme hatred for the game Twisted Metal 4, saying that it is "A god damn atrocity and a coffee stain on the white t-shirt that is the Twisted Metal series". He also has a fear of Tattoo Assassins, a Mortal Kombat rip-off for arcade systems that was never released for good reason, except for a beta version leaked in the form of a MAME rom file, which he got forced into playing in a livestream. He also thinks Heavy Rain is a horrible game and has no idea how people are able to say it's a work of art when there are far more superior games such as The Last of Us and Metal Gear Solid 2. Kira also has many guilty pleasures, the two most prominent ones being Devil May Cry 2, and Morenatsu. Other Interests Kira adores music and listens to it pretty much every day. He doesn't leave the house without his iPod and headphones to accompany him. His favorite band of all time is Nine Inch Nails, Kira owning all of the albums (not counting singles) that were released. His favorite music genre is Industrial Metal because of his father's influence on him, letting him listen to Marylin Manson and Korn when Kira was only a Little Mr. Kira Jr. Kira also enjoys Radiohead, Marilyn Manson, Nirvana, and ikd-sj. Kira doesn't really watch TV or anything of the sort, but when he does, he usually watches Twin Peaks, The X-Files, The Walking Dead, Regular Show, Tim and Eric Awesome Show Great Job!, and Adventure Time. Kira also doesn't watch a lot anime, the only ones he has seen being Sgt. Frog, the Devil May Cry anime, Mirai Nikki, Death Note (hence his name "KiraDood"), Neon Genesis Evengelion, and the Persona 4 Anime. As mentioned before, Kira is also a furry, mainly influenced by his love of animals and watching shows like Animaniacs when he was a Little Mr. Kira Jr., games featuring anthropomorphic animals such as Klonoa and Sly Cooper, and by some of his friends on Steam and Skype. His fursona is a deer by the name of 'Sage Whittaker'. Sometimes, Kira draws a little bit, but not much, and doesn't post his art publicly. Kira loves watching reviews, mainly because of his love of critique. His favorite reviewers consist of Adam Johnston (Your Movie Sucks), Storm Dain, Jontron, Caddicarus, and Jordan Underneath. Countdowns/Cameos Top 10 Most Annoying Bosses (Terrible) Top 11 Factory Levels (cameo, countdown by Cammykins~) Top 100 Wii Games (collaborator, Part 3) Top 10 Depressing Deaths (It's okay) Top 15 Supporting Characters (Gaming Family countdown, #9) Top 17 Sky/Heaven Levels (Gaming Family countdown, #14) Upcoming Videos/Ideas Top 34 Metal Gear Solid Bosses (collab with The Black Rose) (In extreme hiatus until the summer due to loads of problems in real life, but it WILL BE DONE.) Top 10 Frustrating Things (parody, inspired by Stilose) Top (unknown) Creepiest Game Over Screens (idea) Top 10 Serial Killers (in video games) (idea) Top 10 Anthropomorphic Characters (idea) Top 50 (maybe 100) DS Games (idea, will have special guests) Top 5 Mechas (idea, possibly Top 10 if enough time) (idea) Top 10 (maybe 15) GYPNHOs (Games You Probably Never Heard Of) (idea, more than likely the most possible idea he will do) Top 10 Rail Shooters (idea) Kira's 10 Favorite Albums (idea, already planned out) Kira's ambitions will not go unnoticed. Quotes "Well, then." "Aw, furballs." "Really." "Oh." "wut" (random obnoxious noises) "#KLONOA4SMASH" "#LUCAS4SMASH" "No crying until the end." "Welcome to th :|" Trivia Kira's real name is Andrew. Kira doesn't like The Legend of Zelda. Kira takes everything way too seriously. Kira thought Devil May Cry 2 was a good game. As well as DmC. Kira owns a working Sega Dreamcast. Kira has a tendency to repeat things that he finds hilarious. Kira's favorite game system is the PS2. Kira actually cringes at some of his own jokes sometimes. Kira is taken. Kira is mainly serious in Skype calls and conversations, and barely is sarcastic unless he feels he needs to be. Kira is amused by fictional and unrealistic violence. Kira is the self-proclaimed "worst Smash player ever". Kira hates coffee. Kira was friends with The Black Rose before both of them made countdowns. Kira's favorite actor is Wesley Snipes. Kira came up with his countdown alias because he lives in Northern Minnesota, which is known for its long and harsh winter seasons, and because Raziel, the wraith character from Legacy of Kain, is one of his favorite characters. Kira has a distaste for intros that last longer than 30 seconds, as he believes that it "prolongs the video too much". Kira can barely afford anything. At all. Category:Members Category:Ice Elementals Category:Meow Category:Countdown Makers Category:Heroes Category:Sex Gods Category:Ninjas Category:Pirates Category:Ninja Pirate Gangsters Category:Americans Category:Sane People Category:Insane People Category:People who are so amazing that it really, truly amazes me that the Earth and a sizable portion of the moon have not been devoured by the intense level of glory they emit